


I Can't

by cplberen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cplberen/pseuds/cplberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

I… I…

 

It's too much. I can't. 

 

It's…

 

"Let go, Daniel."

 

I… I'm going to die. It's just not possible that a human body can feel this much and not die. It's as if…

 

"Stop thinking. Let go."

 

This is just… This is…

 

"Look at me."

 

Heat and pressure.  And him. Surrounding.  Invading. 

 

Relentless. Driving into me, driving me to…

 

"Daniel, look at me."

 

I can't…

 

"Open your eyes."

 

I…

 

Everything stops. So much pressure. 

 

A drop of sweat, so hot, hits my collarbone. 

 

"Daniel. Open your eyes."

 

My eyelids lift and dark eyes swim into focus. So much warmth. So much heat.

 

"Let go. I've got you." Absolute confidence.

 

One more stroke and I come apart. My vision whites out, but his eyes…

 

I'm not afraid.

 

"Jack."  


End file.
